Confusing Love Story
by LeoZy
Summary: [CHANBAEK FIC] [DRABBLE] "Kalau begitu kita main tebak tebakkan saja!"-Baek. "Baiklah"- Chan. "Makanan favoritku.."-Baek. "Strawberry!"-Chan. "SA-LAH!"- Baek. "Lalu?"-Chan. "PANJANG-NIKMAT-KUJILAT"-Baek. 'Oh shit.. jangan bangun kumohon'-Chan /Betewe judul sama ceritanya agak nggak nyambung, iyain aja/ [WARN! YAOI! RATED M! TYPO BERTEBARAN!]
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :** **Confusing Love Story**

 **Cast :** **Park** **Chanyeol x Park Baekhyun**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, humor, drama**

 **Rated :** **M(esum dikit lah..;D)**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Author : LeoZy**

 **Summary :** **[DRAB** **B** **LE] "Kalau begitu kita main tebak tebakkan saja!"-Baek. "Baiklah"- Chan. "Makanan favoritku.."-Baek. "Strawberry!"-Chan. "SA-LAH!"- Baek. "Lalu?"-Chan. "PANJANG-NIKMAT-KUJILAT"-Baek.** _ **'Oh shit.. jangan**_ **bangun** _ **kumohon'**_ **-Chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai! Akhirnya leo balik. Nggak tau ini termasuk ff drable atau apa, soalnya iseng iseng aja hehe.. yaudah bekicot aja.. eh, cekidot**

 **.**

 **WARN! YAOI, BOYxBOY! TYPO DIMANA MANA.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW :3**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **TV**

" _Apapun masalahmu, katakan padaku."_

" _Masalah? Hhuh.." balas sang lawan bicara sama dinginnya_

" _Katakan masalahmu, Lee"_

" _Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sedikit soal perjanjian kita.."_

" _Aku tak memiliki janji apapun denganmu"_

" _Oohh.. benarkah? Lalu apa yang istrimu lakukan dirumahku memohon untuk-"_

Seketika layar berukuran 40 inchi itu mati seketika.

"Apa yang-"

"Sudah malam sayang, kenapa belum tidur, hm?"

CUP

Tanya sang kekasih lalu mencium kening kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, nyalakan lagi TV nya!" dengan nada memerintah, si mungil menunjuk TV nya dan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka pada kekasih jangkungnya

"Tidak. Sudah malam dan kau harus segera tidur"

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk, Park Chanyeol!" ulangnya

"Kau memang belum mengantuk, tapi lihat itu.. kantung matamu semakin menghitam sayang. Sudah, cepat tidur" perintah Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun –namja mungil yang suka memerintah orang seenak jidatnya-

"TI-DAK!"

"Keras kepala sekali kau.. tidak ingat kau sedang di rumah siapa? Kau pikir kau ada dimana sekarang, hm? Aku akan kesulitan membayar biaya listriknya kalau kau menonton drama sampai tengah malam seperti ini"

"Tapi aku menonton dramanya.. ini episod terakhir yeol.. jebal ;3" karena kehabisan akal, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk aegyo di depan Chanyeol

"Tapi ini sudah pukul 11 bee.."

"Kalau begitu aku yang bayar biaya listrikmu! Susah sekali sih hanya ingin menonton drama!" ujar Baekhyun kesal

"Hhh.. baiklah, kau boleh nonton drama sepuasnya. Sampai TV ku terbakar pun, aku ikhlas sayang" dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun memilih untuk mengalah demi kekasih hatinya.

Ini sudah hari ke tiga sejak Baekhyun tinggal –sementara- di rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun bilang ia _ngambek_ dengan kyungsoo-sahabatnya- yang memang tinggal satu apartemen dengan Baekhyun. Hanya masalah sepele sebenarnya, hanya karena kyungsoo merobek majalah Baekhyun yang bergambar idola favoritnya. Ya, idolanya, Oh Sehun..

' _Hanya karena Sehun saja sampai menungsi ke apartemenku.. Aku jauh lebih tampan darinya, abs ku juga lebih baik.._

 _Walaupun sudah luntur dan tergantikan oleh perut buncit seksiku. Untung sayang, untung cinta, untung cantik'_ rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati

.

.

 **MORNING KISS**

"Eung.."

"Baby byun sudah bangun?"

"Eung.. yeollie.." Baekhyun menjulurkan kedua tangannya, seolah meminta dipeluk

"Ouh.. minta peluk eoh?"

"Hmm hmm.." balas Baekhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya lucu

"Bilang apa dulu..?" goda Chanyeol

"Eung.. yeollie, peluk.." Baekhyun mulai merengek, memang seperti inilah Byun Baekhyun mudah berubah mood. Kalau tadi malam sifatnya seperti preman tanah abang, sekarang sifatnya kekanak kanakan

"Aniyo.. Bukan seperti itu yang ku ajarkan padamu"

"Yeollie, aku bukan anak kecil yang diajari caranya meminta sesuatu" Baekhyun masih setia menjulurkan kedua tangannya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

"Yasudah, kalau bukan anak kecil kenapa minta dipeluk.."

"Eung.." merengek-lagi-

"Sayangku, cintaku, kekasih hatiku. Park Chanyeolku.. yang paling tampan sedunia, Baekkie minta peluk.." dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat –laknat- itu

"Baiklah.. I'll give you a warm hug honey.."

Secepat kilat tubuh besar Park Chanyeol sudah memeluk Baekhyun dengan menindihnya

"Ugh! Chanyeoolll.. beratt!"

"Maaf" lalu Chanyeol segera bangkit dan membawa Baekhyun di gendongannya seperti anak koala

"Eung.. yeollie masak apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangannya

"Sandwich tuna sayang.. suka kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan memandang wajah Baekhyun

"Suka" jawab Baekhyun singkat

SREKK

Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di ruang makan –dengan Baekkie tentunya- segera menarik kursi untuk diduduki

"Mau itu yeollie.." rengek Baekhyun sambil menunjuk segelas susu stroberi di sebuah gelas bening

"Okay.." sebeum Baekhyun mengambil alih susu itu dari tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol justru menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun

"Eits.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun mengerjap polos

"Ada yang terlupa" jawab Chanyeol singkat, sambil ber _smirk_ ria

"Apa?"

' _Damn it! Kau lucu sekali eoh? Ingin kumakan rasanya.. aarghhh'_

"Morning..?" Chanyeol sengaja tak melanjutkan kalimatnya agar Baekhyun mengert apa yang ia ingin

"Oh, poppo" balas Baekhyun masih dengan mode polosnya

CUP

"Aigoo! Kau lucu sekali eoh?"

"Yeollie, jangan, geli.." wajar saja Baekhyun geli kalau Chanyeol menciumi pipinya dengan gemas

"Yasudah.. ini susunya.."

.

.

 **GAME**

"Baek, aku bosan" keluh Chanyeol di siang hari yang tergolong –sangat- dingin, karena ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember yang artinya ini sudah mulai musim dingin

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau kita main game?" usul Baekhyun

"Boleh, tapi game apa?" tanya Chanyeol mengernyit penasaran

"Tebak tebakan.. aku dulu ya yang mulai"

"Okay" balas Chanyeol singkat

"Coba tebak, uhm.. makanan favoritku!" ujar Baekhyun semangat

"Terlalu mudah, Baek. Strawberry!" jawab Chanyeol percaya diri

"Salah! Salah besar! Strawberry itu buah favoritku yeol, bukan makanan!"

"Uhm.. lalu apa? Jjajangmyeon?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"SA-LAH!"

"Kenapa sulit sekali.."

"Baiklah, kuberi petunjuk.. petunjuk pertama..

PANJANG.."

Entah apa yang terjadi pada otak Chanyeol, Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai hal ambigu

"Oh.. lalu, petunjuk kedua?" sambung Chanyeol sambil berekspresi sedatar mungkin

"NIKMAT.."

"Uh-huh.."

"Sebelum kumakan, kuJILAT terlebih dahulu biasanya"

' _Oh shit, jangan bangun kumohon'_

"Dan.."

"permukaannya LICIN"

' _Apa mungkin pen*s yang terkena sper*a?'_

"Lalu..?"

"Coba tebak! Jangan minta petunjuk terus!" Chanyeol baru tersadar dari lamunan tentang hal mesumnya diotaknya setelah Baekhyun meneriakinya dengan suara melengking

"Jawabannya.. uh.. pen- Tidak tidak!"

"Ayo jawab yeol!"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanku.." balas Chanyeol dengan pipi merona karena malu dengan hal yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Mesum.

"Tidak apa apa kalau salah.. aku tidak marah"

"Tidak ah! Aku menyerah!"

"Jawabannya...

SOSIS! PANJANG, KUJILAT, LICIN, NIKMAT!"

Krikk krikk

Makanya jangan terlalu mesum yeol!

.

.

 **DRAMA**

"Hiks.. yeol.. hiks"

"Sudahlah Baek.."

"Bagaimana kau bilang 'sudah'?! Dia mati yeol! Dan kau biasa biasa saja?! Dimana letak hati nuranimu yeol! Hiks hiks.. namja tak bertanggung jawab!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'tak bertnggung jawab'?"

"Kau! Hiks.. umurnya masih 15 tahun yeol.. dan dia seorang gadis hiks.. kau justru diam saja tak bergeming! Namja macam apa kau ini hiks?!"

"Baek-"

"Kau jahat yeol!"

"Baek, tapi itu hanya drama kenapa kau menangisinya sampai sesedih itu sih? Seingatku saat aku demam kau tak menangis separah itu"

"..."

.

.

 **MOAN**

" _Eungghhhhh...ahhh"_

DEG

"itu kan suara Baekhyun.. kenapa mendesah desah seperti itu di kamar mandi? Atau jangan jangan.." karena curiga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menguping

" _Ugh! Akkh!"_

"Kenapa seperti mengerang kesakitan begitu? Apa dia memasukkan semua jarinya ke dalam hole nya?"

Sekali mesum, tetaplah mesum.

" _Eungghh.. aahh.. sedikit lagiihh aah.."_

"Oh oh oh.. dia ingin precum" Chanyeol semakin menempelkan kuping perinya ke pintu kamar mandi yang Baekhyun pakai, berharap ia semakin bisa mendengar desahan Baekhyun lebih jelas

" _Ugghhh... eungghh sshhh, sulithh sekali eohhh"_

"Mwo? Sulit? Sulit apanya?"

" _Eunggh hhh"_

" _..."_

Tak ada suara lagi dari dalam.

"Kenapa dia berhenti? Apa sudah precum?"

" _..."_

Tiba tiba..

" _EEUUNNGGHHH AAAKHHHH!"_

Chanyeol ber-smirk ria mendengarnya

Tiba tiba-lagi-..

CKLEK

Pintu dibuka dan Chanyeol pun terjatuh

"Aduh baek, kenapa tidak bilang sih kalau mau membuka pintu, aw.." ringis Chanyeol

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau ada di depan pintu?" selidik Baekhyun

"Eo-eoh itu.. ak-aku.. tadi aku dengar suara dari kamar mandi.." gugup Chanyeol

"Oh itu.. aku buang air besar tadi, perutku sakit sekli yeol, antar aku ke dokter ya.."

' _MWO?! BUANG AIR? WHAT THE SHIT! JADI SEJAK TADI AKU MENGUPING ORANG BUANG AIR?!'_

.

.

 **PHOTO**

Sejak tadi Baekhyun cekikan tidak jelas sambil melihat ke arah ponselnya

"Baek, kenapa sih? Tertawa tidak jelas seperti itu" Chanyeol yang risih pun akhirnya mulai bertanya

"Tidak apa apa hihihi"

' _Anak aneh, kenapa sih dia?'_

"Hahahaha!"

Lagi. Tawa Baekhyun kembali menggelegar

"Baek! Kenapa sih? Kau lihat apa?" sungut Chanyeol

"Tidak hihihi.. tidak apa apa"

Dan Baekhyun pun kembali melanjutkan acara tertawanya

Karena kesal, akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Baekhyun secara paksa..

"IGE MWOYA?! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" umpat Chanyeol

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk mengumpat

Sebenarnya itu adalah foto Chanyeol saat SMP, sebenarnya biasa saja. Tapi ada cerita menarik dibalik foto itu..

Hari itu adalah hari tersial Chanyeol di SMP. Chanyeol sedang diare saat itu, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk masuk pada saat itu, tiba tiba saat jam pelajaran ke-4 perutnya mulai 'kambuh'. Lalu saat ditanya guru, Chanyeol bilang kalau ia diare. karena kasihan, guru Chanyeol pun menyuruh Chanyeol pulang. Chanyeol lari terbirit birit karena rasa sakit di perutnya seperti membunuhnya. Saat sampai rumah noona nya bertanya padanya, "kau kenapa?", "Sudah keluar sedikit, noona" yoora tak mengerti maksud adiknya, tapi saat adiknya berlari di dekatnya, yoora mencium bau yang tidak sedap dari adiknya, yoora baru ingat kalau adiknya diare. Berarti yang 'keluar sedikit' itu...

.

.

 **HANDSOME**

Pagi ini sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus pergi ke pesta pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo, tapi harus terlambat karena Chanyeol tak segera berpindah posisi dari depan cermin

BRAKK!

"YEOL! CEPAT KITA TERLAMBAT!" Itu suara Baekhyun yang sedang mengamuk meneriaki Chanyeol, karena tak segera bergegas keluar dari kamar

"Apasih yang kau lihat di cermin? Cepat keluar! Kau ini seperti yeoja saja, sudah satu jam lebih kau berkaca yeol!" ujar Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol

"Aku.. ak-aku.. kau datang sendiri saja Baek, aku tidak ikut" jawab Chanyeol lesu, lalu mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang mereka

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

"Aku.. punya masalah" jawab Chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk

"Masalah apa sih yeol? Lagipula kalau kau punya masalah kau selalu cerita padaku kan?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi kiri Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya

"Tidak.. kau datang sendiri saja, aku harus membereskan masalahku"

"Masalah apa sih sayang? Kau punya masalah apa? Kalau kau tidak datang aku juga tidak akan datang!" tegas Baekhyun

"Hm.. aku tidak percaya diri.."

"Karena?"

"Hm.. karenaperutkumulaimembuncit" Singkat, padat, jelas + cepat

"Astaga.. yeol.." ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok sekarang

"Tidak apa apa sayang! Kau buncit, kau punya abs, aku tak peduli. Bagiku kau tetap tampan, bagaimanapun kondisimu! Lihat, bahkan jidat bangsatmu bisa menyilaukan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Lihatlah Park Chanyeol, tampannya seperti pangeran negri dongeng, masih tidak percaya diri karena perutnya? Kau datang kesana untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan kan? Bukan datang ke acara pamer perut, Park.. Kau tetap tampan kok.. kajja"

CUP

Rayu Baekhyun lembut dengan mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas

"Hm.. geurae"

.

.

 **TIDAK SENGAJA**

"Baek, akhir akhir ini banyak sekali kasus penculikan, kau harus hati hati kalau keluar rumah"

"BODOH! Ini musim dingin, kalau aku keluar pun pasti bersamamu bodoh!"

"Yasudah, tapi tidak usah mengumpat juga Baek"

Hening setelahnya.

"Hm.. jangan biarkan ada yang menyentuhmu kalau keluar rumah. Jangan sampai PEGANG PEGANG! Ingat itu!" Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan

"Tidak ada yang ingin menyentuhku selain kau Park! Aku yakin itu" balas Baekhyun malas

Baekhyun yang ingin mengambil air karena haus pun, mulai bangkit tapi..

"Ingat! Jangan pegang pe-"

DUG

Dengan tidak sengaja, Chanyeol menyenggol sesuatu yang agak keras. Apa itu?

BLUSH

"YAK PARK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU BILANG TADI TIDAK USAH PEGANG PEGANG, KENAPA KAU JUSTRU MENYENTUH 'MILIKKU' BODOH!"

DUAGH

BRAK

BUG!

"Rasakan itu!"

"Maaf aakh.. maaf baek.. aku, tidak sengaja.."

.

.

 **CHARGER**

"Baek, aku pinjam chargermu" pinta Chanyeol

"Itu, ada diatas nakas" jawab Baekhyun singkat

Lalu Chanyeol mengambil Charger Baekhyun dan segera mencolokkan(?) kabel USB ke ponselnya

"Tadi eommaku telfon, tapi saat ditengah tengah cerita, ponselku mati..." keluh Chanyeol

"Oh.. yasudah itu, chargernya"

"..."

"Baek. Chargermu rusak?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan kenapa ponselnya tetap mati, meskipun ia sudah mencolokkan chargernya pada USB nya

"Tidak kok, baru saja kupakai" Baekhyun mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak bisa masuk?" ujar Chanyeol yang masih mengamati ponselnya yang wafat seketika

"Astaga Park, pantas saja.. liat kepala chargernya belum kau colokkan ke stop kontak -.-"

"Eh? Hehehehe.."

"Habis ulang tahun, bertambah tua, bertambah pikunnya.." balas Baekhyun malas

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

Makasih kemaren buat review review nya, seneng banget ada yang baca ff gaje gue :'D

Ini ada ff –laknat-lagi, maaf kalo jelek, makasih buat yang suka..

Sebenernya ini lagi UAS, tapi gara gara bosen yaudahlah bikin ff aja, lagian lagi kuker juga :v

Betewe ini mau **END** apa **TBC**?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :** **Confusing Love Story**

 **Cast :** **Park** **Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo x Kim Jong In**

 **Ft. Oh Sehun**

 **Genre :** **Comedy, humor, drama**

 **Rated :** **M(esum dikit lah..;D)**

 **Author : LeoZy**

 **Summary :** **"Hyung.. daripada dengar lagunya Chanyeol Hyung yang itu itu terus, lebih baik dengarkan lagunya Chanyeol hyung yang lebih baru!"-Oh Sehun (Evil Maknae)**

 **.**

 **WARN! YAOI, BOYxBOY! TYPO DIMANA MANA.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW :3**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OST BARU**

" _Naui du nuneul gameumyeon.. tteooreuneun geu nundongja_

 _Jakku gaseumi siryeoseo-"_

"Hyuuuunggg... berhentilah menyanyikan lagu itu.. kau sudah mengulang ngulangnya lebih dari 10 kali! Aku bosan dengarnya!"

Sehun benar benar kesal dengan hyungnya satu ini.. sejak satu jam yang lalu Baekhyun terus memutar lagu yang sama, Stay With Me yang dinyanyikan Punch feat Chanyeol. Telinga Sehun sudah malas mendengarnya, hyungnya itu memang berlebihan. Kalau sudah jatuh pada satu hal yang sangat ia suka pasti ia selalu bersikap berlebihan, seperti saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa? Kalau tidak suka tinggal pergi saja.. lagipula aku suka kok. Kalau tidak suka dengan lagunya Chanyeollie pergi sana!"

' _Apa apaan Baekhyun hyung, kenapa ia justru mengusirku.. oouuhhh! Benar benar menyebalkan!'_

"Ya! Hyung! Bukannya aku tidak suka ya.. tapi bagaimana kalau kau sedang ingin tidur lalu diganggu oleh suara cempreng yang tidak ingin berhenti bernyanyi?! Apa kau tidak marah eoh?!"

Mungkin kalau di serial kartun, di kepala Sehun sudah ada dua tanduk khas _devil_.

"APA! KAU MENGATAI SUARAKU CEMPRENG! KAU SENDIRI BAGAIMANA EOH?! TIDAK BISA MENGACA BAGAIMANA SUARAMU OH SEHUN! Bla bla bla.."

TING!

Sehun punya ide sekarang, ia tau bagaimana cara menghentikkan hyungnya yang kelewat berisik itu.

"Ahh.. hyung!" panggil Sehun

"MWO?!"

"Daripada dengar lagunya Chanyeol hyung yang itu itu terus.. lebih baik dengar lagunya Chanyeol hyung yang lebih baru.. masih segar lohh.. belum ada di akun Youtube manapun" ujar Sehun dengan seringaingan khas _'Evil Maknae'_ miliknya

Sehun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri sebuah meja kecil yang ada di sudut kamar mereka –kamar Sehun dan Baekhyun- untuk mengambil ponselnya

"Mwo? Lagu terbaru? Memangnya kapan Chanyeol rekaman? Chanyeol tidak bilang kalau ia rekaman lagu baru setelah lagu 'stay with me'?"

Sehun benar benar ingin tertawa sekeras kerasnya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Hyungnya itu sangat berfikir keras untuk 'lagu baru' yang Sehun maksut

"Hhm.. mungkin Chanyeol hyung lupa memberi taumu.. akan kuperdengarkan untukmu hyung.. kau yang pertama dengar! Aku yakin itu!"

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sehun, Baekhyun langsung terlonjak antusias

"Mana, mana? Aku mau dengar Sehun..!"

"Iya.. sabar sebentar hyung. Ku maksimalkan ya volume nya?"

"Neeeee! Ppalii!"

Hyungnya itu benar benar polos.. pikir Sehun

"Baik..

1.."

"Aisshhh.. ppalii!"

"2..

yakin mau dengar?"

"IYA BODOHHH!"

"3!"

Dan Sehun mulai memperdengarkan 'lagu' itu pada Baekhyun..

' _Ahhh.. Baekkhh lubangmuuhhh.._

 _Aahhhh.. nikmatthh sayanghh_

 _You'rehh soo tighttthhh ooucch.._

 _Aahhh.. akuu akannn.._

 _CROTT_

 _AAHHHH! Damn it, Baek!'_

BLUSH

Pipi Baekhyun merona dua kali lipat dari biasanya, bagaimana tidak.. Itu adalah rekaman ' _permainan solo'_ Chanyeol tadi pagi di kamar mandi

"Hhm.. bagaimana? ' _Lagunya'_ indah kan, dia menyebut namamu lohhh di _lagu_ terbarunya.. sweet sekali.."

' _SIALAN.. DASAR EVIL MAKNAE!'_

"OH SEHUN SIALAAANNN! MATI KAU! MATI KAU!"

BUGHH

BUGGH

"Awww! Sakit hyuungg!"

"RASAKAN INII!"

.

Sementara di kamar KaiSoo yang bersebelahan dengan kamar SeBaek yang rusuh..

"Kai.. apa sih yang mereka lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini.."

"Entahlah hyung.. mungkin sedang tawuran.."

"Kalau ingin bertengkar seharusnya tidak sekarang kan? Ini sudah waktunya tidur hoamm.."

"Biarkan saja hyung.. kajja kita tidur"

"Hmm.. ne.."

.

.

 **CHANYEOL KISSING SCENES LAGI?!**

Pagi cerah di langit Korea, tak berawan sedikitpun. Terkecuali makhluk mungil, kecil, menggemaskan di dorm EXO.. Byun Baekhyun. Yang sepertinya hatinya pagi ini sangat mendung. Ini baru pukul 10 pagi.. tapi lihat saja wajahnya, sudah ditekuk dengan bibir dipoutkan.

"AAAHHH!"

Sebuah teriakan frustasi menggema di dorm EXO, si pemilik suara tak perduli dengan itu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah bergling guling tak tentu di atas kasur miliknya.

"PARK CHANYEOL JELEK JELEK JELEK! MENYEBALKAN!"

Sejenak ia terdiam setelah teriakkannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol yang jelek atau aku yang jelek? Kalau aku masih cantik seharusnya Chanyeol menciumku bukannya mencium gadis itu? Apa aku sudah tak menarik? Apa aku sudah terlalu tua?" gumamnya sendiri entah pada siapa, sembari menangkup wajah imutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"..."

"ANDWAE!"

"Huweee! Eommaa! Andwae.. hiks.. andwae!"

.

Di ruang tengah..

" _Huweee! Eommaa! Andwae.. hiks.. andwae!"_

"ASTAGA! Aku akan memesan sebuah apartemen sekarang! Ssh, jinjja!" teriak Sehun frustasi

"Baekhyun hyung PMS lagi?" tanya Kai sok polos

"Tck.. ada apa lagi sih dengan anak itu" keluh Chen

Tiba tiba sebuah suara memecah suasana disana

"Aku pulang.." itu suara Chanyeol dan sang leader setelah mereka kembali dari supermarket

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! CEPAT URUSI BAYI KECILMU ITU! KUBERI WAKTU 5 MENIT SEMUANYA HARUS SUDAH SELESAI!"

Apa apaan si Chen, _bossy_ sekali. Pikir Chanyeol

" _ANDWAE!"_

"Nah, dengar kan hyung? Kau tidak tuli kan? Kau tau suara itu kan? Suaranya bak auman raja hutan saja, pagi pagi sudah merengek tidak jelas.. kalau dibiarkan lama lama pasti dorm kita akan runtuh" sinis Sehun

"Baekhyun? Kenapa lagi dengan anak itu?" gumam Chanyeol pelan, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya

"Entahlah.. kenapa masih bertanya.. yang biasanya tidur, makan, tidur, makan bersama Baekhyun hyung kan, kau hyung." Timpal Sehun

"Aishh! Berisik kau!"

Chanyeol segera menuju lantai dua, kamarnya dan kamar Baekhyun berada. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun dan Chen benar, anak itu sedang meraung raung tidak jelas sambil berguling guling di ranjang.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol pelan, takut kalau membuat si pemilik nama berteriak lebih keras.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekat..

"TIDAK! TIDAK MAU! PERGI SANA!"

Chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk memanggil tabib setelah ini, takut takut kalau Baekhyun kesurupan karena hantu di dorm, dengan meraung raung tidak jelas.

"Hei.. kau kenapa? Tidak usah teriak teriak seperti itu Baek.. yang lain mendengar-"

"AKU JELEK! CHANYEOL SUDAH TIDAK TERTARIK PADAKU LAGI! CHANYEOL SUDAH TIDAK CINTA PADAKU LAGI! AKU BENCI CHANYEOL!"

"Sstt.. hei. Katakan padaku kau kenapa, kenapa tiba tiba berbicara seperti itu, hm?

"Hiks hikss.. aku hiks.. aku sudah tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol, hiks. Aku-"

CUP

Chanyeol benar benar gemas pada Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya memilih untuk membungkam bibir Baekhyun..

Dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Lumatan kecil yang santai berubah menjadi ciuman panas diantara mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa menit dan akhirnya Chanyeol orang pertama yang melepas tautan mereka

"Sudah puas berteriaknya?"

Dimata Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat tampan dan juga seksi sekarang. Apalagi dengan deep voice nya yang membuat siapa saja bisa meleleh ditempat.

"Hiks.." Baekhyun tak menjawab

"Ceritakan padaku.."

Tatapan Chanyeol sangat tegas sekarang, nada bicaranya pun sama. Ia ingin Baekhyun jujur tentang semua hal pada Chanyeol, tidak seperti ini.. tiba tiba menangis sesenggukan dan meraung raung tidak jelas

"Tadi hiks.. aku.. pagi pagi, buka SNS lalu hiks.. melihatmu dengan hiks yeoja itu hiks hiks" tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah setelah selesai mengatakan jawabannya

"Siapa yang kau maksut? Ceritakan yang jelas.."

"Aku tidak bisa hiks.."

"Hhmm.. kau lihat aku di SNS dengan seorang yeoja.. yeoja siapa? Siapa namanya?"

"Tidak tau! Aku tidak suka hiks..!"

"Baiklah, berikan ponselmu"

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menyembunyikan ponselnya dibalik punggungnya

"Berikan padaku, Baek.."

"TIDAK MAU!"

SREET

Secepat kilat Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dari sang pemilik, dan Chanyeol melihat foto itu. Itu kissing scenes nya dengan lawan mainnya di missing 9. Film terkutuk, rutuk Baekhyun

"AKU TIDAK SUKA! HUWEEE EOMMAAA!" bumi gonjang ganjing..

"Astaga Baek, ini kan hanya akting.."

"Aku tidak peduli itu akting apa bukan hiks.. kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kembalikaaaaannn Paarrrrk Chanyeollll! Hiks hiks!"

"Tidak mau, Park Baekhyun.."

BLUSH

"Tidak lucu! Kembalikan atau aku akan membeberkan semua hiks rahasiamu pada fans!"

"Oouhh.. aku takut" ujar Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang dibuat buat

"Hiks.. chanyeol.." Baekhyun benar benar memelas saat ini, dan justru ditanggapi main main oleh Chanyeol

"Baekhyuuun.. :3"

"Ppaallii.. hiks.. kembalikan!"

"Ada syaratnya!"

"Apa hiks..?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Baekhyun, dan berbisik sesuatu disana..

"Kalau suka bilang, kalau tidak suka bilang. Kalau tidak suka seharusnya tidak kau lihat kan, sayang? Lebih baik kau melihat fotoku yang sedang naked saja, daripada harus melihat foto kissing scenesku.. Aku hanya menempelkan bibirku diatas bibirnya sayang, tidak melumatnya seperti yang aku lakukan padamu.. kalau yang aku lakukan padamu kan, melumat bibirmu.. berpindah ke leher.. dada, puting menggemaskan, perut seksi dan berakhir di lubang surgamu. Shhh.. bagaimana kalau kita lakukan 'itu' sekarang"

Oh shit, Park Chanyeol.

"YAAKKK! MESUM! PERGI JAUH JAUHH!" Dan tubuh besar Chanyeol seketika terjatuh ketika mendorongnya dari atas ranjang, wajahnya benar benar merah menahan malu dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol

"Tidak!"

"Aaahh yeolhh hentikanhh aahh.. sshhh" dan tiba tiba saja Chanyeol menyerang leher Baekhyun sebagai target 'morning s*x' nya pagi ini

.

"Ah.. mereka melakukan 'itu' lagi.. kenapa disetiap pertengkaran mereka, di akhir selalu ada desahan sih?" Keluh Kkamjong..

.

.

 **WAMIL**

Suatu siang yang cerah ditanah Eropa, /PLAKK!/ maksutnya, ditanah Korea..

"Kkamjjong!" panggil Baekhyun

"Apa hyung?"

"Tolong ambilkan aku air.. aku haus" *pout manja

"Ambil sendiri ah hyung, aku malas.."

"Berani kau ya padaku?!"

"Sstt.. Baek.." panggil Chanyeol mengingatkan

"Yeollie~ Jjojjongie tidak mau mengambilkan aku minum~"

"Ambil sendiri sayang.." ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun

"Tapi aku malas yeollie~"

"Kalau begitu, Jong In juga malas mengambilkan. Kan kau bisa ambil sendiri kan?"

Demi apa, selama 4 tahun ini Chanyeol betah berpacaran dengan Nyonya Besar Baekhyun-Diningrat..

"Eumm.. yeollie~ ambilkan.."

"Jangan manja sayang"

"TAPI YEOLLIE BILANG SUKA KALAU AKU MANJA?!"

"Tapi bukan seperti itu maksudku sayang.. maksudku-"

"AKU PULANG!"

Siapa lagi kali ini?

"Oh? Kyungsoo hyung?" kali ini Sehun yang bersuara ditengah tengah demo

"Ne.. ini ak-"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kyungie.. ada apa dengan rambutmu oh? HAHAHA!"

Yang barusan datang adalah Kyungsoo dengan potongan rambut ter-cetar yang pernah ia buat. Potongan super cepak.

Dasar duo idiot! (read : ChanBaek)

"Memangnya kenapa-_-"

"Kupikir kau akan pergi wamil karena potongan rambutmu, hahaha!"

"HYUNG! Jangan seenaknya mengejek Kyungsoo hyung ya!" Jjojjongie tidak terima rupanya...

"AHAHAH! Tidak aku hanya-"

DUAGHH!

BUGH!

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Kalau tidak suka tidak usah lihat!"

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati couple paling berisik di dorm dengan wajah acuh. Sementara itu..

"Aaw.. yeollie~ sakit.."

"Akhh! Kepala ku juga sakit Baek.."

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BENER BENER END~!**

 **.**

 **.**

GARING SUMPAH!

Gue bingung mau buat kek gimana..

Ngelanjutinnya bingung soalnya, otak gue lagi kering(?)

/PLAKK/

Gimana enggak kering cobak, kemaren habis persami badan gue capek banget, masih latian de el el..

Bodo ah.. gue nggak tau lagi mau buat kek gimana :D

Makasih yang udah mau baca FF absurd bin awkward gue..

Tunggu FF selanjutnya aja deh..

Oh iya.. MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW KALIAN BUAT FF GUE YANG GAJE! :* :* :*

Annyeong~!


End file.
